When the Lightning stopped Time
by Snow Of Camelot
Summary: ""Well" she slowly said. "Someone needs to be responsible." […] Responsible? It looked like Laxus would have quite a challenge to get laid tonight, but that didn't matter. It just made the hunt more exciting." – A smut Laxus X Ultear one shot.


**When the lightning stopped time**

Ultear Milkovich was not the control freak bitch that most people thought she was. Or, at least, not all the time. Let's take right now for instance. The time Mage was willing to let her guild members, who happened to be her only friends, take one night off.

"Thanks, Ultear!" Meredy smiled gratefully.

"No problem" Ultear replied, amazed to see Meredy so happy. "But it's just one night, ok? I want both of you back in my hotel room tomorrow by noon. Our train will leave at three."

Two weeks ago, Fairy Tail invited Crime Sorciere to a party at their guild and Meredy didn't even think twice when she accepted the invitation. She had never been so excited. For the first time in her life she had a friend other than Ultear and Jellal, Juvia. The blue haired mage seemed to care a lot about Meredy and also invited her to a sleepover at her room later.

Even though Jellal wouldn't admit it, Ultear knew he was also excited about it. Especially, since he was going to see his…_ friend, _Erza.

"Ok" Meredy said before running toward the guild's door.

"We'll be back by noon" Jellal said before following his friend inside. "Try to have some fun too."

Ultear took a deep breath.

She loved them way too much to agree to this stupid and reckless idea. She would probably spend her whole night alone while watching everyone else having fun.

Laxus didn't know what he was doing in that stupid children's party. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked being a Mage of Fairy Tail, but sometimes his guild members seemed twelve year old kids.

By that point of the night, everyone seemed to be on the dance floor. Those who didn't have a dance partner were dancing alone, too drunk to even notice how pathetic they looked.

No matter how much Laxus drank, he'd never embarrass himself like that.

This party definitely sucked. If only there was a girl who didn't look like a baby he would –

Looking at the opposite side of the room, Laxus saw her. A woman was sitting at a table, looking as bored as hell – _no, as bored as him_ – with her sexy legs crossed, almost inviting him to come closer. Well, that was an invitation he couldn't decline.

When he was a few feet away from her, Laxus could admire her legs and curves, as well as her long, dark hair. At that moment, he was sure he was going to violate her.

Ultear felt the chair beside her move as someone sat in it, but she didn't even bother to look who it was. She wasn't on the mood for chatting. She just wanted to go to her hotel room and have a good night's sleep, but, at the same time, she wanted to keep an eye on Meredy. Just to be sure she was fine.

"You're one of the fantastic four, aren't you?" Laxus asked the girl.

"Ultear," she said. "and we are only three."

Laxus felt satisfied with her answer.

"Laxus" he introduced himself.

"I know who you are" the brunette said.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh yeah? What exactly do you know about me?" He asked low.

Ultear felt heated chills race through her body. _God_, she couldn't let herself be distracted by him.

Laxus, on the other hand, thought she was the perfect distraction. Maybe it was the alcohol he drank earlier talking, but he couldn't help but imagine how flawless she would look tangled in his sheets.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor?" she asked. "It seems that your friends are having fun there."

Laxus looked at Freed and Bickslow dancing as if there was no tomorrow. On the other side of the room, Evergreen and Elfman were also dancing and every few seconds she would yell at him for stepping on her feet.

"It's just not the kind of thing I do" he shrugged. "Besides, I couldn't leave a beautiful woman by herself while drinking her... _Water_?"

Laxus couldn't hide his surprise at the bottle of water on her hands.

"Well" she slowly said. "Someone needs to be responsible."

_Responsible?_ It looked like Laxus would have quite a challenge to get laid tonight, but that didn't matter. It just made the hunt more exciting.

"Well, sometimes it's good to be irresponsible." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't have time for that" she uncomfortably said.

Laxus couldn't help but notice how nice her breasts looked on that tight black dress. He also couldn't help but wonder how they would look without the dress. In fact, he wondered how that girl would look without any clothes. That definitely was something he'd enjoy seeing.

_Damn it_, he felt his pants getting tight.

Ultear was aware of the looks Laxus was giving her. Even though she wouldn't allow herself to be involved with anyone, it was still nice to know that someone thought she was attractive.

"Well, you don't seem busy right now." He said offering her his drink. "You should relax."

"No, thanks"

Laxus shrugged and drank the whole thing.

"Are you always that grumpy?" He asked her.

"_What? _I'm not –" She started to say, but realized there was no point in lying. "Yes."

Laxus nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Ultear sighed frustrated. She didn't know why, but that guy seemed to be affecting her more than he should.

"People say life is too short." He said crossing his arms. "We should enjoy it before it's over, right?"

"Right" she agreed. "But that does not mean that I should be going out with random guys"

_So, she knew what he was trying to do, huh?_

Although she seemed determined to follow her words, she was not. _At all._

Laxus got closer to her. He liked a challenge and every word she said trying to keep him away only made him want her even more. She could slightly hear her heartbeats under her breath. Ultear could only hope her face didn't show how much that movement affected her.

"Well, I'm not some random guy" he said, a smirk on his face. "I'm Laxus Dreyer from Fairy Tail. Most women would kill to have one night with me."

Ultear arched her eyebrow.

"Don't you think you have too much self-confidence?" she asked, moving her face slightly closer to his.

However, she knew that what he had said was somewhat true. Laxus certainly had his reputation, as well as a fucking sexy body.  
In other words, Ultear knew that Laxus was sexy. He was making her whole body shiver only by talking to her. Imagine what she'd feel if he touched her. _If he kissed her. If he entered her –_

Ultear chastised herself for thinking something like that. She didn't have time for men. Not even if they were sexy as hell.

"I must have you tonight." he said low, making her shiver _again_.

"_What_ –?" Ultear said with wide eyes, but was interrupted when his mouth met hers.

Without thinking, her lips parted and his tongue soon dominated her, making every single part of her body burn in pleasure.

It had been so long since she had been touched this way by someone; she didn't even know how to react at first. His tongue was hot and his touch made her whole body warm.

Ultear closed her eyes and kissed him back hungrily. One of her hands went to his neck while the other was holding the table, almost as if it could keep her in reality.

Laxus grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her more intensely than before and was pleased to see her kissing him back with the same passion.

She felt something burn between her thighs and moaned as Laxus' hands were tracing a path towards her lower back.

Once they broke apart, Ultear was breathless.

Laxus licked her lips and pulled back, smirking.

She didn't know what to say or what to do. She wasn't supposed to kiss strangers, was she?

"Come with me" he said taking her hand in his.

What was she doing? She shouldn't – no, she _couldn't_ do this. It was wrong and she wasn't supposed to have any kind of fun. Right?

Then why the hell was she following him quickly and obediently?

When they got out of Fairy Tail, Ultear could still feel her lips burning with the feeling of their kiss.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying not to sound excited, but failing completely.

"To my place" Even though his voice sounded cool, his large steps betrayed him.

Laxus had wanted to have her all night. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she'd beg him for more - and he very generously would make her wish come true.

Ultear didn't have any idea about what was waiting for her.

As soon as Laxus closed the door, he turned toward her. Now she was all his.

Laxus could see the internal conflict on her head. His first instinct was to start attacking her, but some _very_ small part of him made him wait.

"If you want to leave, now is the time" he said.

Ultear felt her eyes burning. What was she doing?

"I don't know" she said. Kissing him had been so good that she decided to come to his place, but now that she could think straight and control her emotions she knew what she had to do. "Maybe I should leave."

"Yeah, maybe you should" Laxus agreed.

She definitely should. But she didn't want to.

"Just to be clear" Ultear said slowly. "This won't mean anything, it's just-"

"God, I'm not asking you to marry me" he interrupted her.

"Good" she said and just like that, closed the distance between them.

They kissed just as passionate as before. This time, Ultear knew exactly what to do.

Her hands were traveling down his chest while he pressed her back against a wall.

Laxus started kissing her neck hungrily and she couldn't help but moan in delight.

Maybe Ultear should feel bad about the whole situation, considering she didn't even know that guy. But it was _so hard_ to think while his hands and lips were traveling her body.

"You do have a nice place" she said in what Laxus thought was one of the sexiest voices he had ever heard, turning him on even more.

He frowned. He didn't want to talk. They were just wasting time. His hands traveled down her waist and kept going until he reached her leg.

She moaned when his hand traced a path to her female area. His touch was not gentle. In fact, it was the opposite of gentle, but it couldn't be more perfect.

Ultear gasped when he pressed his hand harder against her and then moved to her breast.

A moan escaped her lips as Laxus squeezed her.

"You know," he said, his voice making her tremble "I thought it'd be harder to convince you to come here."

Laxus pressed his body against hers on the wall, making Ultear feel his arousal. The heat between her legs was almost unbearable at that point.

"Oh, yeah? Have you been thinking about me here?" She teased, her hands traveling his strong arms.

"All night" was his answer.

Her mouth met his in another passionate kiss. It had been so long since Ultear had felt so... _Alive_.

Laxus quickly took off his shirt. Ultear felt a whole new level of excitement when she saw his strong chest exposed. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to taste him.

Faster than she expected, Laxus got rid of her dress as well. Ultear mentally thanked Meredy for having the brilliant idea of buying new underwear the day before.

He groaned as her delicate hands reached the zipper of his pants. Laxus couldn't take it anymore. He needed to have her right now.

Lifting her up against him, he wrapped her legs around him, making her gasp as he started walking towards his bedroom.

At any other circumstances, she would yell for the person carrying her to be careful, but that would seem ridiculous to Laxus. The way he was carrying her seemed as natural as if they had been doing this their whole lives.

Laxus tossed her into his king size bed and after taking off his pants and underwear altogether, he went for her.

Ultear gasped. No wonder Laxus was so smug. He had the biggest cock Ultear had ever seen.

"Not yet" she said when he was reaching to take off her panties.

"What-?" Laxus asked her confused.

With all strength she had, she turned them over. Now she was on top and a very surprised Laxus was between her legs.

"What the -" he tried to say, but growled as he felt both of her hands around him.

She started squeezing his very excited organ, making Laxus groan with every touch.

Ultear laughed at his expression when she tightened her hands around him. She knew she was torturing him, but he had been such an asshole full of himself that she decided to give him a lesson.

Laxus was definitely the type of guy who was used to be on top. She felt as if she was a hunter dominating a beast. Making every –

Suddenly, the beast attacks its hunter. Laxus quickly turned them over again, making Ultear let out a little yelp. He pressed her back against the bed and took her already wet panties off her.

Without any warning he entered her, making Ultear scream out loud.

"Fuck." Laxus groaned. "So damn tight."

Ultear moaned. She couldn't form words. Laxus was really fast and intense. Her hands were strongly pressed in his back, her nails definitely leaving a mark.

"Oh, fuck" he said again. One of his hands lifted her right thigh a little, giving her more pleasure than she thought was possible.

Ultear screamed louder than she had ever screamed. Laxus smiled at that and raised his rhythm, moaning low as he reached his climax.

She bit her lower lip hard as she also felt a wave of pleasure dominating her body. The world was spinning and her vision was blurred. It had been so long since she had had sex that she had forgotten how it felt.

She felt Laxus slowly getting out of her. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his stare as he was lying by her side.

"Sorry if I got heavy with you" Laxus said after a while. "It has been a long time since the last time I've fucked."

He had been hard and rough, but that did not mean she didn't like it.

"Yeah, me too" she admitted.

"Only because you don't want to" he said. "I'm pretty sure those legs of yours are responsible for leading many to insanity."

Ultear raised an eyebrow and turned toward him.

"Only my legs?" She teased.

"The whole package." He assured her. To prove what he said, he wanted to trace her silhouette with his fingers, but something made him hesitate. "When was the last time someone else got lucky?"

Ultear looked away embarrassed. Well there was no easy way to say it.

"Seven years ago, maybe." She answered slowly.

"_What?_" Laxus didn't hide his surprise. "_Seven years?_" And he thought that two months were an eternity.

Laxus certainly didn't understand why she would preserve herself like this. Her body was such a divine thing, which deserved to be shared with the world. Even so, he felt flattered for being the one who violated her after all this time.

She managed a sit position and started to look for her panties. Thanks to his hurry, she still had her black bra on.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she started getting up.

"Kitchen." She answered, getting to her feet.

"Wait" he said suddenly confused. "Do you know where _my kitchen_ is?"

"I've got a glimpse of it while walking in" she said already leaving the room.

Laxus couldn't do anything but stare at her fading shadow.

Ultear was walking fast through the living room towards the kitchen, but was brought to a halt when she saw her dress on the floor. The thought of putting it back on crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it as she saw the shirt beside it. She took it and put it on.

After carefully setting her dress on an armchair, she continued on her way to the kitchen.

Once arriving in the room, she sighed. The true reason she had left the bedroom was because she needed time to think. _God, what had she done?_

How would she explain this to Meredy? What if Meredy went to check up on her before the sleepover at Juvia's?

Jellal would definitely spend his night at Erza's, so she didn't have to worry about him. But Meredy would be worried, wouldn't she?

She really needed to calm down. Maybe a glass of water would help her.

After searching a few seconds for a cup and filling it, she finally took a slip of the cool water.

Lost in her thoughts, Ultear didn't notice when Laxus joined her. Thankfully, he remembered to put his pants back on.

How stupid could she be? She was supposed to be a role model to Meredy. Instead, she slept with a stranger. What an amazing way of taking care of Meredy.

Ultear felt her cheeks burning as well as the tears in her eyes daring to get out.

What was she doing? _Oh God, she was going to cry._ Laxus definitely hated when women cried.

"Hey, are you -" he didn't finish his sentence. _What was he going to ask her?_ If she was ok? The answer was obvious.

Laxus definitely wasn't used to comfort people, but he felt like she needed it.

"It's ok" he said in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

Soon he realized that was exactly what he was _not_ supposed to say. Ultear looked at him while holding back her tears.

"Ok? How can you say that?" She said, her voice almost hysterical. "Everything is not ok. My life is so messed up. You have no idea... You have no idea about the things I did. They hunt me every damn night. When I thought I was done of doing stupid things, that I was going to be... I don't know, a better person, I come here and..." She kept saying, not stopping even once to breathe. Laxus was definitely lost, not getting a word of what she was saying. "And _this happens_. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was good, but it's not who I am, you know? I shouldn't have done this. And there's also Meredy who can't -"

The glass of water she had been holding went to the ground as soon as he grabbed her waist, breaking into little pieces. However, that didn't seem to stop Laxus' lips from meeting hers.

Laxus kissed her slowly, tasting her dangerously hot flavor.

Her body relaxed in his arms as he pushed her slightly forward, embracing her stronger than necessary.

"What was that for?" She asked him breathless.

His arms were still around her, and their faces only inches apart.

"I don't know" he said hesitantly. "It looked like you were going to cry, so I-"

"Oh" she said feeling stupid. He must think she was one of those temperamental girly girls thanks to her emotional breakdown. And truly, that's exactly what she looked like at the moment.

Ultear wanted to slap herself. She swore a long time ago that she'd keep her pain inside her, definitely not opening up to some guy she didn't even know, even if she had had sex with him.

Of course, she had also promised herself she would _never_ do something as reckless as sleep with someone she barely knew. No, she wouldn't sleep with _anyone_. Her life was only about taking care of Meredy. She didn't have time for any guy.

And yet, Ultear was doing all she could to fight the desire of kissing him again. He was taller than her, but she could still meet his mouth easily. Taking a deep breath, Ultear remembered herself that this was only one night stand, and nothing else. If she did kiss him again, it would mean more to her than it should.

She was like a puzzle to him. A puzzle he was slowly solving, savoring each new discovered piece. Now he could understand why she drank water while everybody else drank alcohol. He could understand why she kept herself away from men for seven years - _guilt._

The guilt was killing her.

Laxus wondered if her dark, seductive eyes had always seemed so sad. He felt something burn in his chest. There wasn't place for sadness in those gorgeous eyes.

He wanted to keep those dark feelings away from her. His hand slipped under her shirt, feeling her soft skin.

He realized then he wanted to have her again, but, this time, he wasn't just going to violate her. He was going to know _every single part of her_. He needed an answer to his puzzle.

Although Ultear felt self-conscious under his gaze, she was proud to say her eyes hadn't left his face not even once. Feeling his touch in her lower back, she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself for long.

"Laxus, I don't think this is a good-" she tried to say, but was interrupted when his finger touched her mouth.

Even though she wanted to protest, Ultear felt excitement race through her again. His finger soon left her lips as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Just try to relax for once in your life" he whispered against her ear.

He started kissing her neck, making her shiver at every touch. Surprisingly, his kisses were crazily gentle, making her soft skin beg for more. He trailed a path toward her soft, red lips, and _oh, it felt so good._

Her body was still tense and her eyes wide open. Looking him in the eyes, she could understand the silent message he was sending to her again. _Relax_.

Could she? Wasn't she freaking out minutes ago because she couldn't be reckless?

She got the answer to her question faster than she expected when his arm around her waist pulled her closer, making her bump into his bare chest as he passionately kissed her.

Slowly, her hand touched his shoulder and slipped to his chest. It amazed her the feelings his body made her feel.

Laxus growled as he felt her touch. Were her hands so soft before? He doubt it, he'd have remembered such a divine touch.

Feeling his pants getting tighter, he pulled away from her just enough to be able to look at her gorgeous, sexy body.

Ultear didn't like the sudden lack of contact at all. Stepping on her tip toes, her arms went for his neck as her hands clumsily pushed his head toward hers, making him slightly chuckle in the process.

His mouth met hers and his lips patiently followed her rhythm. Usually, he was the one on control, but he soon realized she was as good in it as him.

Something about him made her feel like she had never felt before, but she couldn't quite explain it.

As his lips left hers, he took Ultear in his arms making her involuntary laugh in surprise. He set her on his table and she couldn't help but arch one eyebrow at him.

Laxus took off the shirt she was wearing, leaving her semi naked in his kitchen. He slowly kissed her earlobe, carefully but passionately. She was forced to bit her lower lip to avoid moaning.

There was one thing Laxus was sure about. His kitchen had never looked so damn good.

He then began to trail warm kisses through her body down to her new exposed skin.

She closed her eyes as his lips found their way to her breasts. He seemed so eager to explore them, always tasting her soft skin.

Ultear moaned as she had never moaned in her life. _What was he doing to her?_ She felt such an unbearable heat emerge between her legs that she found herself pulling his head closer to her, her fingers in a tight-knit hold in his hair.

Laxus was caught up in a cycle of licking and kissing her skin. A cycle he could never get tired of.

His so experienced hands opened her bra. He quickly tossed it on the floor and his lips soon made contact with her skin again.

He could only think about how beautiful she was and how astonishingly soft her skin felt. Every moan that left her throat was driving him over the edge.

_She wanted him. She needed him._

Ultear was sure that she would regret this later, but, right now, she so needed him.

"Laxus -" she tried to speak but it came out as a moan.

Even though she couldn't form words, her message was clear when she took off her panties and parted her legs, leaving a free way to her vagina.

He pulled away from her chest, licking his lips on the process. Ultear bit her own lip at the sigh, he was so damn sexy. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice husky. His eyes wide.

"What?" She asked feeling small under his gaze.

Something in her body was burning up. _Gosh, she was going to explode if he didn't do something._

"Tell me what you want" he said low his voice making her shiver.

"I... I want" she tried to say, but it was difficult while he was kissing her neck. "You"

He tightened his hold around her, pulling her upper body against his.

"And what do you want me to do?"

His finger pressed against her, daring to get in.

What was she doing? _She couldn't - she wouldn't -_

"I want you to fuck me hard" she let out in a cry. "As hard as you can."

Both of his eyebrows rose at that. He wasn't expecting that much of her, but, again, she was a puzzle to him.

He unzipped his pants and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to enter her as fast as last time. Instead his lips found her neck, but this time, they were harder than before.

"Uhmm" she let out as he found a sensitive spot.

She quickly cursed herself for giving him this small victory. He smirked and moved his tongue over and over the spot, making her make different noises every time.

His hands kept moving up and down her torso. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. She needed him. She couldn't wait any more.

"Just fuck me already" she moaned, not caring if she sounded impatient.

He smirked one more time just before entering her with full force.

Her nails dug into his back and a moan escaped her lips. That low, yet decided noise made his whole body scream for her even more.

Laxus pulled the time Mage into a passionate kiss. His breathing was heavier than ever. Once again, he was fast, but every member of her body was able to keep up with him.

He ran his hand down her thigh, as an intense wave of pleasure dominated his mind and body. Had he ever felt something so strong before?

Ultear moaned louder as she also reached her ecstasy. For her it seemed that this time he had been way more passionate and deep inside her. Every inch of her body could feel him. She had never experienced something like this in her life.

Laxus carefully pulled away from her, but her arms quickly found their way to his neck.

"Don't leave me" she managed to say.

Ultear wasn't sure about where she would be tomorrow or if she would be able to live for another week while hiding from the magic council, but one thing she was positive about.

She knew that Laxus Dreyar was the only one who could make her feel the way she was feeling. And she wasn't ready to let that feeling go yet.

"I won't" he promised her.

Ultear struggled to open her eyes as the sun invaded the room.

Her eyes were heavy and she was so tired that she had to convert all her energy to not close them again. Ultear tried to move but stopped when she felt strong arms evolving her waist.

_Oh, what had she done?_

She quickly sat on the bed, making her head spin a little on the process. Her whole body hurt, but she felt surprisingly amazing.

Looking at her sleeping partner, she remembered falling asleep in his arms last night while gently tracing his lightning scar with her fingertips.

She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to leave him. But she had to.

As quietly as possible, she got up and walked toward his bathroom. Ultear changed into the dress she wore the night before and did all she could to not look like she had –_ how to say it? –_Slept with a stranger.

Of course, he didn't seem a stranger anymore.

Thankfully, the bathroom she was in didn't have any connection with Laxus' bedroom, so she wouldn't have to see him again. It might seem a bit odd, even for Ultear Milkovich, but she was afraid if she did see him again, she might not want to leave.

Maybe last night had been a way that destiny found to punish her for all her terrible mistakes. Giving her something so perfect and taking it away from her. Something she could never have again. She was sure she would spend the rest of her miserable life missing his touch and smell. Ultear decided that was the worst punishment she could possibly have.

Getting out of the bathroom, she soon putted on her heels and walked toward the front door, making absolutely no noise.

She was ready to leave when her hand touched the door handle. Ultear was going to walk as fast as she could to her hotel room and try not to drive attention to herself.

"Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" She heard someone say behind her.

Ultear froze. For some stupid reason, she didn't know if she should open the door and run away as fast as possible or if she should allow herself to run into his arms.

She turned around a little, just to be able to look at the handsome guy standing in the door frame of his room.

"Goodbye" she said, her face expressionless.

"Won't you even stay for breakfast?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like the type who cooks" she stated.

"I don't" he agreed.

"Then what are you having for breakfast?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

Ultear had been right. Although she knew she had to leave before Meredy woke up, seeing him again made her want to stay there.

"You" was his simple answer.

Ultear was ready to protest, but was left wordlessly when his hand grabbed hers and pushed her toward the bedroom she had been only minutes ago.

Meredy could wait a little.

* * *

**I know most of you must think that I'm crazy since no one ships those two, and, yes, I might be. But… I don't know. I'm obsessed with the idea of **_**Laxar (would that be their ship name?)**_** and I had to write this! I hope you liked it and well, don't kill me.**

**I'd like to thank my awesome beta Isabella, seriously you are awesome girl! As well as my friend Carla since she encouraged me to write this. I also would like to thank my friend Maria and my friend Thaina (I'm not really sure why, but thanks). I love you all. **


End file.
